Describe Me!
by chuchok
Summary: "Hyung, dimatamu itu aku seperti apa?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut si pemuda manis berdimple. Yang ditanya sempat berpikir dahulu, "kau menyebalkan."/PRODUCE X 101/ BXB / Han Seungwoo x Kim Sihoon / DLDR!


**Describe Me**

_"Hyung, dimatamu itu aku seperti apa?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut si pemuda manis berdimple. Yang ditanya sempat berpikir dahulu, "kau menyebalkan."_

**_Pair_**

_Han Seungwoo (PLAN A) x Kim Sihoon (Brand New Music)_

_**Warn!** bxb, cringe, keju moment, baku nonbaku_

**_DLDR!_**

* * *

_Kim Sihoon_

Hanya melihat atau mendengar namanya saja, Seungwoo akan tersenyum. Maksud dari senyumnya adalah ia akan selalu teringat dengan tingkah manis nan lucu dari pemuda ber_dimple_ tersebut. Siapa sih yang tidak gemas dengan Sihoon, apalagi jika anak itu sudah merasa kegirangan atau bahagia, rasanya efek kebahagiaan itu menular ke orang-orang disekitarnya.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak jalan-jalan?"

Suara seseorang yang sudah ia hapal akhir-akhir ini membuyarkan lamunannya. Seungwoo menolehkan kepalanya, dan pemuda bernama Sihoon itu memasuki pandangan matanya.

Hari ini _staff_ sengaja meliburkan mereka dari _shooting_ Produce X 101 karena untuk _refreshing_. Sebagian peserta didik pergi jalan-jalan, namun sebagian juga masih ada yang bertahan di asrama. Termasuk Seungwoo, sebenarnya Byungchan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, tapi entah kenapa hari ini Seungwoo malas untuk pergi keluar, ia ingin istirahat saja.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak ikut Eunsang dan yang lain?" Seungwoo balik bertanya pada Sihoon. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Sihoon mendumel dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan. Ah, tolong Seungwoo, ia lemah jika dihadapkan dengan manis dan lucu seperti ini.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, _hyung_." Sihoon mengubah posisi berdirinya yang awalnya berada diambang pintu kamar, kini masuk kedalam dan duduk dipinggir kasur samping Seungwoo."Bisa kau lihat sendiri, aku tidak sedang dalam _mood_ ingin pergi. Nah sekarang, giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku." Seungwoo melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sihoon. Oke, sepertinya Seungwoo tahu apa yang akan dijawab oleh Sihoon.

"Mereka semua punya kegiatan. Eunsang sibuk sekolah, Junghwan juga sibuk, dan Seungjun sejak pagi sudah pergi entah kemana, pesanku belum dibalasnya," jawab Sihoon. Kan, sesuai dengan tebakan Seungwoo. Dari penampilan Sihoon yaitu kaos oblong putih dan celana _training_ abu-abu juga rambut coklat yang berantakan sudah dapat ditebak bahwa anak itu tidak punya kegiatan hari ini. Sama dengan dirinya.

"Sihoon, coba duduk sini dikasurku," pinta Seungwoo yang langsung dilakukan oleh pemuda dimple tersebut. "Kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanya Sihoon begitu sudah duduk dipinggir kasur Seungwoo.

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Seungwoo memerangkap badan Sihoon dalam kungkungannya dan menghempaskan tubuh tersebut agar ikut baring sepertinya. "Akhh, sakit, _hyung_." Sihoon merengek pelan karena punggungnya terasa sakit. Ya habisnya Seungwoo seperti tidak punya hati ketika menghempaskannya. Punggung Sihoon sakit karena berbentur langsung dengan kasur

"Hehehe, maaf," ucap Seungwoo sambil memosisikan tubuhnya agar dekat dinding. Hey, ini kasur _single_ _size_, sedangkan kini ada dua orang diatas kasur ini. Tentunya harus saling berdesakan kan?

Lalu kenapa Seungwoo melakukan hal tadi? _Simple_, Seungwoo suka dengan _skinship_. Tubuh kecil Sihoon juga sempurna berada didekapannya, Seungwoo nyaman jika memeluk pemuda manis tersebut.

"Ada apa sih, _hyung_? Tiba-tiba memelukku," tanya Sihoon dengan nada mendumelnya. Seungwoo tidak menjawabnya, pemuda yang lebih tua itu semakin mengeratkan _backhug_nya pada si yang lebih muda. Merasa Seungwoo sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Sihoon memilih untuk diam. Beberapa menit kemudian hanya diisi dengan keheningan dengan kedua tangan Seungwoo yang masih setia memeluk tubuh Sihoon.

Ditengah keheningan tersebut, Sihoon memikirkan sesuatu. _Bagaimana ia dan Seungwoo bisa sampai sedekat ini?_

Seingat Sihoon, mereka berdua mulai dekat dan saling membuka diri saat mereka dipasangkan dalam _game Don't Drop The Apple_. Dalam jarak yang berdekatan, keduanya harus mempertahankan sebuah apel hingga sampai diperut mereka. Sihoon masih ingat seberapa cepat degup jantungnya ketika ia dan Seungwoo hampir saja berciuman karena refleks saat apel tersebut jatuh.

"Hoon..."

"Sihoon..."

Panggilan itu mengembalikan kesadaran Sihoon. Seungwoo sedaritadi memanggilnya tetapi pemuda _dimple_ itu tidak sadar, karena terlalu banyak melamun. "Iya, _hyung_?" Sihoon menatap kedua tangan Seungwoo yang masih melingkar diperutnya.

"_Yak_! Kau sedang melamunkan hal mesum ya?" Goda Seungwoo yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan pelan dari Sihoon. Maaf, Sihoon refleks, ia tidak bermaksud tidak sopan kepada yang lebih tua. "Tidak! Itu kan _hyung_ yang sering melamun seperti itu," kata Sihoon.

Seungwoo terpaksa diam karena ia tahu Sihoon mempunyai ratusan kalimat yang akan membuat dirinya _checkmate. _Beberapa menit kedepan diisi dengan obrolan _random_ keduanya. "Omong-omong _hyung_, lepaskan pelukanmu. Semakin kau eratkan, semakin hilang oksigenku," protes Sihoon. Seungwoo menggeleng seperti seorang bocah yang tidak ingin kehilangan mainan tersayangnya.

Lalu pada akhirnya Sihoon kembali pasrah. Ketika Seungwoo tengah asik memainkan helaian rambut coklat Sihoon, pemuda _dimple_ itu tiba - tiba bertanya, "_hyung_, dimatamu itu aku seperti apa?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut si pemuda manis ber_dimple_. Yang ditanya sempat berpikir dahulu, "kau adalah Kim Sihoon, si _trainee_ dari Brand New."

Sihoon berdecak kesal, ia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Seungwoo. Memangnya dimata Seungwoo, ia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang khusus begitu?

"Kau menyebalkan," kesal Sihoon dengan jurus andalannya, mengembungkan sebelah pipinya. Oke, Seungwoo kalah. Pemuda Han tadi hanya bercanda. Oh ayolah, Sihoon adalah satu - satunya _trainee_ yang Seungwoo anggap bernafas saja menggemaskan. Maaf, sepertinya berlebihan.

Tangan Seungwoo dengan mudahnya membalikan tubuh ringan Sihoon. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Sihoon yang sedang _ngambek. 'Tidak bisakah anak ini berhenti bersikap lucu dan manis?!'_ batin pemuda bernama Han Seungwoo itu.

Sembari mengelus rambut dan pipi mulus Sihoon, Seungwoo berniat menjawab dengan serius pertanyaan Sihoon tadi. "Baiklah, akan kujawab serius. Kau adalah Kim Sihoon yang mempunyai banyak cara meluluhkan hati banyak orang, selalu natural bersikap manis dan menggemaskan, juga─" Seungwoo sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya sehingga yang lebih muda nampak penasaran. Disela - sela itu, Seungwoo mengambil kesempatan dengan memberi kecupan ringan dikening Sihoon. Yang dikecup kaget bukan main, kedua tangan Sihoon mencengkram erat baju bagian depan Seungwoo.

"─dengan kurang ajarnya, membuat hatiku selalu berdegup kencang dan membuat hatiku diisi oleh dirimu. Puas?" Kedua mata Seungwoo menatap lembut Sihoon.

Sihoon masih _shock_ dengan jawaban dari Seungwoo. Apakah ini secara tidak langsung pernyataan cinta? Ah, Sihoon ingin menguburkan diri rasanya, ia terlalu malu. Berbeda dengan Seungwoo, justru ia yang mengatakan tidak malu sama sekali, namun jantungnya memompa dengan cepat, Seungwoo hanya berharap semoga setelah ini hubungannya dengan Sihoon tidak merenggang, jika Sihoon menolaknya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Sihoon benar - benar menolaknya, yang pasti dirinya akan pergi jauh - jauh karena telah berani mengambil kecupan dikening pemuda manis itu.

"A-apakah _h-hyung_ benar - benar... emm..." Sihoon nampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi tanpa perlu dilanjutkan, Seungwoo sudah pasti menjawabnya dengan anggukan tegas dan kesungguhan hati yang kukuh.

"T-tapi bagaimana jika anak - anak lain mengetahui hal ini, bahkan jika produser mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sihoon dengan tatapan khawatir. _Wait_, apakah ini artinya Sihoon menerima perasaan Seungwoo? Mengapa anak itu sudah memikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi?

"Mari pikirkan itu nanti. Jadi, kau menerimaku?" Seungwoo berusaha memastikan bahwa perasaannya terbalaskan atau tidak.

Dengan pelan kepala yang lebih muda mengangguk kaku, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Seungwoo, Sihoon terlalu malu untuk berbicara sehingga ia hanya menjawab dengan gestur. Sedangkan Seungwoo? Jangan ditanya, bahkan jika ia bisa meminjam _speaker_ yang biasa dipakai untuk pengumuman di asrama, ia akan berteriak kesenangan menggunakan _speaker_ itu.

Dan hari itu dihabiskan keduanya dengan berpelukan, kecupan, dan tentunya gombalan keju milik Seungwoo.

**-END-**

* * *

**APA INI ANTARA JUDUL DAN ISI CERITA GA NYAMBUNG**

**aku lagi mabok anak produce x 101, dan kenawhy pas aku lagi mabok mereka, ffnya ndak ada.**

**mon maap kalo sihoon ma seungwoonya ooc gitu, untuk kebutuhan cerita yorobun~**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, _mind to review?_**


End file.
